The Keeper and the Chaser
by Lady Avari
Summary: That's it I must focus winning the heart of Katie Bell. Oh, and on winning the Quidditch Cup. Instead of thinking of 101 Ways to Kill a Diggory. OWKB
1. 101 Ways to Kill a Diggory

**A/N: Well this is my first Katie Bell/ Oliver Wood fic. Um, this is set in the 3rd book-as you can tell by Oliver's speech later on in this chapter. I hope you like it:)**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing:)**

**Chapter 1: 101 Ways to Kill a Diggory  
**

* * *

_'Wow, she's beautiful. You think this, yet you do nothing. Stupid Diggory, what does he have that I don't have? Sure he has wavy thick blond hair and devilish good looks, but really!' _I fought inwardly with myself. I watched as the breeze played through her light brown locks. She was laughing with her friends completely oblivious she was giving me a minor heart attack with her beauty.

_'You're such a sap Oliver,'_ I thought slapping my forehead. Alica glanced over to where I was siting alone by the lake. She gave a little wave and a wink. I knew she'd had a crush on me for quite sometime, she was a lovely girl but...

There was always a 'but' when it came to someone besides _her._ Katie turned around to see who Alica was waving at, I met her eyes and she smiled. I gulped nervously.

_'I'm a hundred feet away! Why am I nervous?' _I thought yelling at myself. Before I knew it Alica and Katie were making their way towards me. My mouth went dry and palms went sweaty, gross, I wiped them on my robes and gave them both a genuine Wood grin.

"Hullo Oliver," Alica said flirtatiously batting her eyelashes.

I smiled weakly and said, "Hi Alica, hi Katie." Katie smiled and nodded. I felt an overwhelming sense of affection towards her for no reason. _'Calm yourself Wood!' _I thought.

"So, when is the next Quidditch practice?" Alica asked trying to make conversation. I broke out of my trance and gave her a stern look.

"What? Didn't you hear?" I asked.

"No what?" She said.

"It's tonight," I said rolling my eyes then adding, "Fred and George didn't pass along the news I see."

"You can't trust them with anything," Katie laughed. Her laughter tinkled through my ears like a sweet melody.

_'Sap.' _

I realized I was staring at her and said, "Yeah, I guess not. See you tonight." And I got up and hurried away.

_'Real smooth, Wood." _I thought mentally slapping myself. I could hear Alica's giggles behind me and her saying, 'Isn't he just gorgeous!' I walked faster, that girl was liable to jump on me at any given second.

"Oy Wood!" I heard a male voice call. I turned around to see Fred and George Weasley sidling up to me.

"You were supposed to tell everyone..." I said but was cut off by Fred.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist. They all found out didn't they? Yes?"

"I can only hope," I sighed, my mind was still on Katie.

"Yeah, well. Wood, my dear captain, my best friend, my one and only..." George said earning weird looks from passing students.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Want?" they said simultaneously.

"That twin rubbish doesn't impress me any more, just to let you know," I said honestly.

"Lair. We need someone to test our new product!" Fred said with a smile.

"Why don't you find some innocent first year to corrupt?" I asked.

"First years! We'd never..." began George but with one skeptical look from me he said, "Well, McG found out about the first years, so..."

"We have to find someone to test them out..."

"And that's were you come in!"

"No, I don't think so," I said and started to walk away but they followed.

"Come on Wood! It's nothing but a little piece of candy!" George argued.

I stopped and raised my eyebrows, "And would this piece of candy do any of the following; Turn my hair a wonky color, turn me into a girl, make me vomit, give me horns, make me fall in love with a teacher, or turn my nose into a snout?"

"Nope."

"Absolutely not."

"I'm still not eating it," I said shaking my head.

"Woody!" Fred pleaded.

"No!"

"Please, for the team!"

"And what does this have to do with the team?" I asked amused.

"Well, we are all on the team..." Fred began looking to George for help.

"And this candy will...uh..."

"Help improve..."

"Our flying!" George finished triumphantly.

"Go give it to Diggory," I said.

"He wont take it, he'll think it is a ruse," Fred said.

"A ruse?" I asked impressed.

"Yes, a deceptive maneuver," said Fred.

"You've been reading the dictionary again haven't you?" George questioned punching his brothers arm.

"It was late, I couldn't sleep," Fred said.

"Sure it was."

"I'm still not taking that," I said and walked away. I mean really, did they honestly think I would be that daft? Yes, they probably did. I've fallen for their tricks before, once I had to spend an entire week with curly pink hair!

I was standing in the locker room facing my team, a lump in my throat started to rise. It was emotional for me! I have been captain for three years and this year was my last, I had to get the cup. I just had to!

I began to pace in front of them and started with a a bit of desperation in my shaking voice, "This is our last chance- _my_ last chance- to win the Quidditch Cup. I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it.

"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world – injuries - then the tournament being call off last year..." I gulped fighting down that horrible lump in my throat.

"But we also know we've got the _best-ruddy-team-in-the-school_!" I threw my fist into my other hand. We were going to win I could feel it in my bones.

"We've got _superb _ Chasers!" I said looking at the three women, my eyes lingering on Katie Bell's eager face.

""We've got two _unbeatable_ beaters!"

"Stop it Ollie dear! You're embarrassing us!" the twins said together giggling. I laughed and turned my eyes to Harry Potter.

"And we've got a Seeker who's _never_ failed to win us a match!" I said stomping my foot. Then remembering there are seven Quidditch players.

"And me."

"Oh Ollie, we think you're very good too!" George said batting is eyelashes.

"Spanking good Keeper!" Fred added.

"This year is our last chance to get our name on the damn thing!"

"Oliver this is _our_ year!" Fred said.

"We'll do it!" Angelina added.

"Definitely," Harry said nodding.

"All right then! Get going, out on the pitch!" I said then glanced at Katie, she was smiling at me. I could have died then and there.

"Nice speech _Ollie dear_," she said laughing.

I smiled and said, "I try."

"We'll get it this year Ol. Don't you worry," She said throwing her arm around my waist. I just screamed for joy inside.

"You think I'm a _superb _Chaser?" Katie said smiling.

"The very best," I said looking down at her. I threw my arm around her shoulders and I swore I could hear Alica growling.

"I can't believe it's your last year. The team wont be the same with out you!" she said honestly.

"Thanks. I wish it wasn't my last." I couldn't bare to think of leaving Katie at the end of this year. She was three years below me, in forth year. I squeezed her side and pushed her closer to me, she looked up into my eyes confused.

How could she be confused? I had only been in love with her since she joined the team in her second year. Wait, did that just happen? She squeezed me back! She-squeezed-me-back!

I smiled and winked at her, it killed me to let her go but we had to get on with practice.

Practice went well for the rest of the players. I missed almost every quaffle because I was looking at Katie. The good thing is some times she would look at me and smile, almost killing me in the process. Now I was in the showers going over some new tactics in my mind. Some of my best ideas have come to me in the showers. I couldn't stay focused on tactics at the moment though. My mind was set on Katie Bell. I got out of the showers and went into the boy's locker room to change.

_'I wonder if she loves Diggory? I wonder if she tells him everything? What if she does love him?' _I thought stupidly while getting dressed.

I was back in the castle before I knew it and was headed toward the Fat Lady when I heard a familiar giggle and a girl's voice saying, "Ced, stop it!"

The girl giggled again and I heard him say, "Katie." My heart sank into my shoes, I felt so hollow inside. Katie Bell, _my _Katie Bell.

_'Stop it Oliver! Pull your self together! They're a couple, that's what couples do!' _

"Ced come on, please?" I heard Katie say.

"What?" Cedric said.

"I told you I don't want to," Katie said.

"Katie..."

"No Ced," She said firmly.

"Okay," He said.

So Cedric wanted to go further than Katie did? Maybe she doesn't share the same feelings toward him.

"Do you want me to walk you to the common room?" Cedric asked.

"No that's okay," Katie said.

I heard the jiggling of a classrooms door handle which happened to be the one I was frozen at. I scrambled up the hall and around the corner. I don't think I've ever run that fast in my entire life.

"Night Katie," I heard Cedric say.

"Night," Katie said. I heard her foot steps coming closer, I began walking down the hall like I had heard nothing.

"Oliver?" Katie questioned at my back.

"Katie? Is that you?" I said dumbly turning around.

"Yeah. Why are you out so late?" Katie asked suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same question. I was coming from the locker room," I said truthfully.

"Oh ok."

"So?"

"So what?" she said falling into step with me.

"So why were you out so late?" I asked. I figured she was going to lie but I was surprised when she said;

"I was with Cedric."

"Oh."

"You know he is a nice guy Oliver."

"I'm sure he is lovely," I said sourly.

"Ol, I know you don't like it because he is a Quidditch opponent but I'm not going to tell him any tactics, promise," Katie said patting my arm. Tactics. Ruddy tactics were the last thing that came to mind when I thought of Diggory.

"I know. I'm not worried about that," I said.

"Well that's good," Katie said then adding, "What are you worried about?"

I debated in my mind of what to say to this. I could be daring and put my heart on the line and say 'You' or I could say 'the Cup'. I opted for secret option number three.

"Nothing really," I said smiling down at her. She was so small and delicate, her gray eyes sparkled from the torch lit walls.

"Sure?" She asked.

"Positive."

"Fortuna Major," Katie said when we reached the portrait hole. The Fat Lady grumbled a bit about the hour but swung forward never the less.

"See you in the morning Ol," Katie said heading towards the girl's staircase.

"Night!" I replied.

That's it- I have to win Katie Bell. I have to focus on winning her instead of thinking of 101 Ways to Kill a Diggory.


	2. Bad hand!

**A/N: Thanks for those of you who reviewed!! And also a thanks to those of you who added this fic to your favorites or alert list:) Enjoy the chapter!! Oh! And I hope you all enjoyed The Deathly Hallows! I did:) **

**Also, I don't have a beta reader-so bare with me. I'm not perfect and neither is my writing! **

**Chapter 2: Bad hand!**

* * *

The next few practices passed by like a blur. They were the best practices I have witnessed during my captaincy. Soon it was October 31 and all the Gryffindors were headed back to the common room from the great Halloween feast we devoured. I watched Katie Bell's swishing hair...

Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left...Why have we stopped? The hair is not swishing. I ran into the back of a first year.

"Sorry lad!" I said helping the boy back up. Percy was shoving us all out of the way I followed his cleared path a little ways until I was beside Katie.

"You know what's going on?" I said in her ear she jumped a little and looked back at me smiling.

"From the looks of things, I'd say the Fat Lady has ran off with Violet to be married," she joked and winked at me. My- heart- melted.

"Oh really?" I asked playing a long.

"Yes. I've been suspicious about them for quite some time now," she said seriously. I looked up to the portrait and it was slashed to pieces.

"I don't think Violet would do such a thing," I said. Katie got on her toes to pear over the heads of students.

"I still can't see, damn my midgetness!" She said huffing and then adding, "Pick me up Ol!"

"Serious?"

"Serious as Sirius Black!" She said smiling. She threw her arms around my neck and I lifted her up one arm at her back the other under her legs. She gasped when she saw the portrait.

"Merlin..." She said. I set her back down and she righted herself fixing her robes. Dumbledore was now pushing his way through the Gryffindors along with McG. We were too far back to hear what they were saying but they both looked worried. Then Peeves showed up looking delighted and started to talk to Dumbledore about what happened. All we were able to catch from him was;

"Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

A chill and a whisper swept through us all. Sirius Black the mass murder was in our school. Katie clutched my forearm I could tell she was frightened by the way her nails were painfully digging into it.

"It'll be okay. Dumbledore'll find him," I said soothingly patting her back. I was doing the happy jig in my mind.

"Students! If you would please return to the Great Hall," Dumbledore said his voice booming and bouncing of the stone walls.

All of us turned and retraced our steps to the Great Hall my arm around Katie the entire time.

_'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes...no!'_

"Katie!" Cedric said then sending me an unreadable look. I removed my arm from around Katie's shoulders and she ran up and gave him a hug.

_'No, no, no, no, no, no, no!'_

"Oh, yes, you'll be needing these..." Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand. The floor was immediately covered with squashy purple sleeping bags.

_'I hate purple.' _

"Lights out in ten minutes!" Percy's voice squawked.

I watched as Katie untangled herself from Cedric and said goodnight giving him a kiss. She grabbed a sleeping bag and headed towards Alica.

"Woody dear!" I heard a distinctive voice say from behind me.

_'Great. Kill me now.'_

"Ollie! We know you hear us!" Fred said following me. I was hightailing as far away as possible from the twins. If I had to sleep by them, well, there would be no sleep involved. I moved to a corner and lost them. Then Alica targeted me- lets just say sometimes it pays off to have the girl who you are head-over-heals in love with best friend in love with you. If that makes any sense.

"Hullo Captain!" Alica said dropping her sleeping bag beside me. Katie dropped hers on my other side. Does happy jig again. Katie smiled and took off her black robe reliving a teal t-shirt and faded jeans. My heart skipped a beat. I followed suit and took off my robe I just had a plain white shirt and jeans on.

We all climbed into our sleeping bags and the lights went out.

"That wasn't ten minutes Perfect Prefect Percy!" I heard Fred or George yell.

"Oh shut it! And I'm Head Boy, not a prefect!" Percy yelled back and added to the rest of us, "And no talking!"

"That means we can no longer use our alliteration!" shouted one of the twins.

"Seriously Fred! Stop reading the bloody dictionary!" George said.

"Wait! Humongous Bighead!"

"Shut it!" Percy shouted again.

No one listened to him, the hall burst into excited chatter.

"I said no talking!" Percy tried to shout over the students. I could feel Alica slowly inching towards me, I know my eyes had to be wide because Katie held back a snort of laughter.

I looked over at her smiling face my breath caught in the back of my throat. How does she do these things to me?

"You can comes toward me if Alica is scaring you," Katie whispered in my ear. It was like Father Christmas had come early. I grinned and moved closer to Katie.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"Oy, what are you two whisperin' about?" Alica asked.

"You," Katie said.

"Me? What about me?"

"We were talking about Fred and George. And how we both think Fred likes you," Katie said holding in a giggle.

"Really? You think so?" Alica asked.

"Yes, I see the way he looks at you during practice," Oliver said then adding, "Maybe you should talk to him."

"Yeah maybe I should," Alica said turning away from me. _'Yes!' _ I smiled at Katie and she had her hand up to her mouth silently laughing. And my hand did something very stupid. I reached over and pushed the hair out of her eyes then my took my forefinger and slowly traced her jaw. Her eyes got as big as quaffles and she moved her hand away from her mouth to speak.

"Oliver, I don't..." She said quietly.

"Cedric," I said without hesitation. I'm thinking about cutting my hand off for betraying me so. That would ruin my Quidditch career...it needs some thought.

"Oh Ol," She said smiling weakly.

"It's okay. Really. It'll be okay," I said trying to convince myself more than her.

"It's not that I don't..." She started but I shook my head.

"Katie it's fine. I shouldn't have done it," I said and turned over. I closed my eyes tight hoping that I would disappear and not have to sleep through this awkwardness.

"Night Ollie," she said placing a hand on my arm and giving it a squeeze. I reached up and placed my hand over hers.

"Night Kates," I said.

* * *

**A/N: Review!!**


	3. Burly?

**A/N: Thanks a bundle for the reviews and for those of you who added me to your alerts and whatnot! They make me feel school girl and giddy. :) Please enjoy the chappietar (don't ask).**

**Chapter 3: Burly?**

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a comfortable weight on my stomach and chest. I rubbed my eyes and looked down at the source; it was Katie. Her head was on my chest and her chest on my stomach. Lets just say I was in heaven. I watched her sleep for a few blissful minutes, her eyelids would flutter every now and then. I closed my eyes again soaking up every ounce of happiness from this moment, because I knew soon she wake up and it would all be over.

I heard her sigh and then yawn, I felt her hand unconsciously slip under my shirt. She sent a chill up my spine and my whole body was covered in goose pimples. I think I might have had a small brain aneurysm. She snuggled closer to my body and squeezed me.

_'Gah, the temptation! This is what kills me, I never thought I would die young...'_

I kept my eyes closed and moved my arms around her pulling her closer to me. She sighed and snuggled against my chest again. This woman is driving me nuts.

After fifteen more minutes of bliss passed then she yawned again and removed her hand from my stomach to rub her eyes.

"Good morning," She said like nothing was wrong. She didn't freak out that she was so close and intimate, if she did she hid it extremely well.

"Morning," I croaked. We looked into each others eyes for a moment. She made no effort to move and neither did I.

"This isn't awkward at all," I said smiling. She giggle and for a moment I thought she was going to kiss me, it was probably just my imagination playing tricks on me again.

"No not at all Ol," She said then saying, "You make an excellent pillow, but I better get up before Ced sees."

"Yeah. Of course," I said removing my arms from around her. She got up and fixed her clothes, she pulled her hair back into a low messy pony tail. The littlest most unimportant things she did made me love her even more. We held eye contact the whole time, her blue orbs boring into my brown. Then she sighed sitting back down beside me placing a hand on my arm.

"Ol, I'm sorry about last night," She said.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything, it was me. All me," I said smiling reassuringly at her.

"But..."

"No buts! Katie, I mean, I like you. Wait, I take that back- I really like you. But I understand you're with Cedric and that I'm your captain and in seventh year, you probably think it would be awkward," I babbled looking around the Great Hall wishing someone would come and interrupt this. I looked back to Katie's eyes, they were soft.

"I don't know if awkward is the right word," She said smiling. What! It would be worse than awkward? Would it be terrifying or horrible? Gross?

A distraught 'oh' was all I could muster. She got worried at the sound of it.

"Not a bad word! A good word, something along the lines of..." but she was interrupted by non other then Cedric. Her hand instantly flew away from mine, as if by mistake it had been there.

Diggory put a cocky smile on his face and said smugly, "Not interrupting anything am I?"

_'Well duh.' _

"Of course not," Katie said flustered. I had never seen her flustered, it was quite cute. He held his hand out to her to help her up, she took it. For a second I wished, with every fiber of my being, that I was Diggory. That I was the one she was with. It felt like I had been defeated, that Cedric had won.

Another Hufflepuff came up to Diggory to discuss last nights events, while he was distracted, Katie mouthed to me, "Later, in the common room."

I nodded and sleepily stumbled to my houses table which had just replaced our sleeping bags. Glad to see that the purple squishy sea was gone I loaded my plate with anything and everything in reach.

_'I wonder what she wants. A good word? Wonderful, amazing? I wish!'_

"Darling! Oh my sugar lumps?" And just as I thought the morning could actually be peaceful. Damn me for being so naively hopeful.

"Maybe he wants a more manly nick name?" The evil twin replied to his equal evil brother Fred as they sat down in front of me.

"By George, I think you've got it!" Fred said slapping his knee.

"I was thinking maybe..." George said stroking his nonexistent beard.

"Wood-chuck?" Fred supplied.

"Nah, more manly. Think burly Fred, honestly!"

"Burly, burly, burly...I know!"

"The Woodster," they both said in unison. I almost chocked on my bacon. But I have to admit that it's the better of many nicknames I've been so lovingly dubbed by Fred and George.

"Like it?" they said asked.

"It's very...burly," I said taking a swig of coffee to swallow the last bit of killer pig.

Three people. Counting me!

Three bloody people showed up for my practice. I could rant on and on right now, but I shall spare you. Because right now, I have some very unlucky people to hunt down. I was already upset over the whole Katie thing- but this is just icing on the pumpkin pasties.

"But Oliver! The twins had detention, Alica is swamped with homework and Angelina is having an existential breakdown," Katie, love of my life, argued. You would think Alica would show up, she is in love with me! But no! Our first game is only three ruddy days away and they don't show up for practice! I hope dearly for them that they all freakishly die before I find them.

"Existential breakdown, huh?" I asked testily pacing back and forth.

"Well..."

"Well..." I said eyes wide with all my "Woodster" fury. I wasn't mad at Katie not at all, I don't like being hard on her either. But sometimes, you have to put your feelings aside.

"Well, that's what she told me to tell you." She said staring at her shoes. Katie always squeals the story under pressure, she's a dreadful liar.

"And the other three?" I said leaning in closer gritting my teeth. Her eyes were darting to Harry pleading for help. Harry was a different case, he was an excellent liar and never cracked under pressure. Unlike dear Katie is about to do...

"Umm..."She said then held her breath. That was a sign she was close to cracking.

"Yes?"

"They're in the common room!" She squeaked out taking a gasp of air.

"Thank you!" I said in a sing-song voice.

Please enjoy the soothing music while I hunt down the dead men. Dooo daa deee doooo dooo daa dee...

* * *

"I'm gonna go ahead and say this just as carefully as possible so I don't overstate it: You-need-to-come-to-practice-or-I-_will_-kill-you," I said forcefully calm when all six of my team mates sat before me.

"I want you all to want this as much as I do! And if you're not in it to win it, then you _will not_ enjoy these next few practices. I will work you to the bone- and then some more. And for the time you four wasted for the team today, you will be doing 15 extra push-ups, sit-ups, and anything else ups or other wise I think of for the team to do. And if this ever happens- and I mean ever- I will kick you off this team so fast your head will spin. Got it?" I had struck fear in them, I could even see the twins recoiling just a bit. I was hard on them for a reason, and that reason was to win.

"So! Do you want this? Are we going to win this match against Slytherin? Are we!"

"Yes captain..." a few faint voices said.

"What? Well, are we!?"

"Yes Captain!" all of them answered loudly. I saw Angelina slowly raise her hand.

"Angelina?"

"In our defense, the practice was called rather abruptly." I know my eyes must have bulged out of my head, I took a steading breath in and out.

"Bloody hell Angie!You made the vein bigger!" Fred said pointing at my forehead. I shot him a look of pure death. His hand flew back to his side and George patted his back soothingly.

"Listen up, all of you! I don't ruddy care if I call practice at two AM, you better be there. I don't care if I call it so abruptly that you only have five seconds to be at that pitch dressed in practice gear and waiting. You _better_ be there. I don't care! I don't know if I could put it any more plainly!" The team looked to one another, I think they are actually scared of me.

"The vein has spoken!" I said pointing out the door to the pitch. The team scrambled out on the field- except for Katie.

"You didn't have to be so hard on them. You've been working us to death! We needed a little break!" She said looking up at me.

"A break? A break! Katie! Our match is in three days!" I said unbelievingly back at her.

"And we are more than ready!"

"This is Slytherin! I'm not taking any chances!"

"This is more than just Quidditch you're mad about and you know it!" She said poking me in the chest.

"Excuse me? I think I can work my team as hard as I think necessary, who is the captain here?"

"You've always given the team a break before the big game! Always. So don't take out your love life problems out on them." I looked down at my shoes then back up at her passionate eyes.

"Katie, I..."

"Save it. We'll talk later. We have a practice to attend."

* * *

**Review!! Please?? These are some qoutes from shows I used in this chapter if any one was wondering. **

"**I'm gonna go ahead and say this just as carefully as possible so I don't overstate it:"- is a line from Scrubs. :0**

"**The vein has spoken!" -Friends.**


End file.
